Behind Blue Eyes
by blue-and-blue-and-black
Summary: She heard a sound, that of thunder, and she gazed into the eyes of this black, scaled beast. Yet she remained, for there was something hidden, something behind the icy gaze of the beast, she felt great compassion and sympathy for the beast, she could see this beast was not evil, nor blood thirsty. There was something else, something, behind blue eyes…
1. Chapter 1

Another howl traveled from the vast forested mountains. Who knew if they were lycans or regular savage wolves. Lycans were feared more than the common wolf, but both could kill you and feed. A starved urge clawed at Vilkas' insides. He wanted to turn and run. Yes, turn, because he too, was a werewolf. He wanted to run to his brethren of the wolf form, and feed on human flesh. But he didn't let the beast control his mind. It had been since Last Seed when he had turned. He knew how to control and ease the beast within. But his twin brother, Farkas, was who he worried about. He was much bigger than Vilkas, but what Vilkas lacked in size and strength, he made up for in wit and knowledge. Farkas couldn't control his anger like Vilkas could, and he has turned to the beast form much more frequently. Vilkas gave a worried glance at his twin brother who was striding beside him. He knew Farkas had the urge as well.

Baden ran her fingers through her long jet black hair. She usually had it in a long braid, but she had no bandit camps to raid today, no Dragonborn duties, no witches or werewolves or vampires to dispose of, so she wore miner's clothing and her hair was in loose waves. She walked up the steps of Jorrvaskr and came to the door. She didn't know whether to open it or not…what if they said she didn't belong? What if they denied her the honor of becoming a Companion? She thought a moment, then entered. A brawl had begun in the far side of the room. A woman against a male Dark Elf. Baden rolled her eyes. _Nonsense. Foolishness._ She thought. She was born an old woman of eighty summers, but was only a young woman of nineteen summers. She was what you would call a 'realist' on her best days, but a 'pessimist' on most. She wanted to be young and have fun, but watching your family and the one you love get slaughtered, and being declared Dragonborn didn't allow it…She had become scarred, calloused, in a way. She didn't show emotion, didn't show affection, and didn't let the charms of a man get to her.

After the brawl had ended, and the Dark Elf begged for mercy, Baden decided to confront one of the Companions there. There were some who were famous and well-known through out the land. Farkas, a large, strong man with shoulder-length dark hair, and silver eyes. He was known for supposedly having 'the strength of Ysgramor'. Farkas' twin brother, Vilkas was also well known. He had shorter dark hair, was smaller, yet still quite large but not like a giant like Farkas, and he kept his facial hair down, while Farkas looked as if he hadn't shaved in many days, he was known for having 'the knowledge of Ysgramor'. Then there was Aela the Huntress. A woman with hair like fire, and known for a spirit no different. She had green war paint across her face. Then Skjor, an older Companion, and Kodlak, the Harbinger or advisor for the Companions, he was the eldest and the wisest, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She decided to talk to Farkas, but as she neared him, she felt someone grasp her arm harshly, and as instinct, she reached for a bow, which wasn't there. But she did remember the dagger…she grasped the arm that held her, pulled away from the attacker, and spun around pinning his arm behind his back, and she put the dagger to his neck, ready to end his life…it was Vilkas.

Draak soared over the mountains, through the clouds, touching the sky everyday of his life. There would be more days like this to come, for he was immortal. He had been raised from a hatchling by Parrthanoxx, but he was the true son of the 'World-Eater', Alduin. Though he did not care for his father for the wrongs he had done, making the mortals slaves, he still wanted power. Like any other of his kind. Controlling, wanting, ambitious. But Parrthonoxx had taught him to control this. He swore he would never be like Alduin. Draak circled the mountain, his wings cutting through the air, easily maneuvering against the strong winds. A dark figure appeared before Draak, at first he thought it was Parrthonoxx, but he got closer, and his eyes widened in shock. Alduin, his father.

"Come with me, my son. We will enslave the world, and dragons will rule again!" said Alduin, not in dragon tongue.

"No…" Draak replied, still in shock, then he realized what this meant, who he was…"No!" Draak said, then shouted "YOL!" and fire came from his maw. Engulfing Alduin, but it did not weaken him. Another dragon came from nowhere, Parrthonoxx.

"FUS RO DAH!" Parrthonoxx shouted, sending an invisible force from his maw, and hitting Alduin with enough force to make him lose his balance in flight, causing him to almost fall from the sky.

"Go Draak! To the ground! Dive!" roared Parrthonoxx, diving to the ground, Draak was behind him. With great speed they dove, threw the clouds, down to where the mortals roamed. As they neared the ground, Parrthonoxx stretched his wings out full length, and so did Draak, slowing them down to land. They hit the ground, and Parrthonoxx began some sort of ritual. He spread his wings out and forward above Draak. Speaking in an old dragon tongue.

"What are you doing Parrthonoxx?!" he didn't answer continuing the ritual. Draak hunkered down, and closed his eyes. He felt dizzy and exhausted. Before he lost consciousness, he heard a familiar word in dragon tongue…then he was lost in Oblivion.

"…mortal…" said Parrthonoxx in dragon tongue.

Vilkas had noticed the woman standing at the door and staring around the room. But now, she had a dagger to his throat. He only wanted to talk to her and ask why she was staring, maybe she was an assassin. He jerked her dagger away from her, and hit her in the head with the handle. She fell to the ground, and he thought she had given up, but he was wrong, she was angry. He looked into her emerald eyes and saw a burning flame in the midst of the evergreen forest like irises. He was mesmerized. He came back to his senses when she tackled him to the ground. They rolled around on the floor, she kept clawing and kicking and trying to bite him. At one point she did sink her teeth into him, and the blood oozed from the wound into her mouth, he froze in horror. She spat the blood out, and grinned, teeth red with his blood.

"Don't swallow!" He yelled in terror. "Farkas! We need to take her to the living quarters now! Don't swallow, lass!" she looked up at him the grin on her face turning to confusion and concern, and she didn't fight when he ran with her in his arms to a room. Farkas slammed the door and locked it.

Farkas had no clue of what was happening. All he knew was to listen to his brother. He locked the door, and went to the woman and Vilkas. The woman laying on the bed was, simply beautiful. She had long jet black hair, bright emerald eyes, and ivory skin. Her facial features were stunning, except for Vilkas' blood that stained her teeth and was around her mouth….wait, Vilkas' blood? He finally came to realization of what was happening. He quickly grabbed a bottle of mead and uncorked it, about to try to force it into the girl so she would wash the blood out of her mouth, but Vilkas stopped him.

"She's had to much, it's too late, she's beginning the change…" Farkas watched as the young girl before him drifted into unconsciousness. "We need to take her to the Under Forge before she starts the process of forming." So the carried her to the Under Forge, a cave like area under a black smith's forge. They shut the hidden door behind them when she began to writhe and yell on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Baden itched all over and ached and her bones snapped. Each crack, each snap, sent a wave of pain through her body. She allowed a painful scream escape her lips. She would black out, then come to, and when she did, she saw Vilkas and Farkas standing over her. Had they poisoned her? She became drenched with sweat, and another agonizing yell came out of her mouth. She scratched at her body, she curled up on the ground then another snap, and another scream. Then all at once, she knew absolutely nothing.

When Baden woke, she saw two huge beasts standing before her, covered in black fur, with ivory teeth and claws as long as a dagger. They stood seven feet tall. Before her stood two werewolves. Her eyes widened in shock, and she scrambled up and stepped back, but realized her new height. She looked at one hand, which now wasn't a hand, a hand of a sort but with long deadly claws. She felt a new strength. She went to a nearby pond and gazed into it. What she saw staring back, was a werewolf as well. She looked back to the other two beasts, and one motioned for her to follow him. They got down on all fours and ran with speed like nothing she had ever experienced. Faster than a horse, and close to the flight of a dragon. They came to a thickly forested area, where they stopped. She began to feel light headed, then suddenly, she was no longer a beast. Baden saw the others change as well, it was Vilkas and Farkas, and, they were naked. She looked down, realizing she was too. She ran away.

"Stop!" "Lass!" they yelled for her, but she dare not turn back. She ran blindly through the night to an open plain area, and she kept running, until she tripped over a body.

Draak woke to see a naked mortal woman before him. He was startled. He drug himself away from her, and they stared at each other in shock. He looked down, and realized he too was naked. Then crashing through the trees came two men, probably coming for the young mortal.

"What happened here?" asked one of the men, the smaller of the two. The woman spoke up.

"I tripped over him." she replied flatly.

"Well lass, here are some clothes, meant for Aela when she turned, that was a meeting place back there, we store clothes there in case we change." then he tossed the garments to the young woman, along with weapons such as a bow and arrows, and a two handed great sword. She put them on. Then they turned to Draak. "What are you doing here?" the smaller of the two asked.

"I woke up here. Without garments…" Draak said embarrassed in a way.

"There are extra clothes for Skjor over there, I'll get them for you." then he took off in the direction they came. Draak was still staring at the woman.

"Avert your eyes, or I'll cut them out." she hissed. He was taken aback. Who in there right mind would speak to a dragon in such a manner? Then he realized to them he was a naked man in the wilderness. He sighed. Then he felt cloth hit him, and he turned. The two men had thrown him the garments. He put them on, hoping they were the correct fit.

"Okay lass, we've lost our way, and it's late. We'll stay here tonight. I still haven't gotten your name…" said the smaller of the two men.

"Baden. My name is Baden, the Dragonborn." Draak froze in shock. _Dragonborn?!_ He thought.

"I'm Vilkas and this is Farkas." he said.

"I know who you are, and I was going to talk to you about joining the Companions, until you caught me off guard." Baden said with a sense of sarcasm.

"Well, you certainly have the spirit and vigor." Vilkas said, then looked at Draak. "Who are you?" Draak answered reluctantly.

"My name is Draak."

"What are you doing out here?"

"You wouldn't think me truthful if I told you, it's bizarre."

"Well, Farkas and I are going to look for firewood." and they left. Then Baden scooted closer to him.

"People thought the Dragonborn didn't exist, but I am the Dragonborn." Baden spoke up venomously. Draak sighed.

"You are Dragonborn, Dovahkiin, and I? I am a dragon. Apprentice of Parrthonoxx. He truned me into this form. "

"I know Parrthonoxx, he never spoke of a Draak." she said suspiciously.

"For my protection, from my father Alduin the 'World-Eater'." at that her eyes widened.

"Nobody knows about his return except me…and you're his son…" Baden closed her eyes, and thought a moment. "I has to be true then. I've heard of a ritual dragons can perform to turn another dragon into a mortal…I guess we're similar then. Dragonborn and Dragon…" Baden laid down and looked into the sky, then closed her eyes. There was a strange feeling that tugged at Draak, one he never felt before. It seemed rooted in his heart somehow. He looked to the sky, and prayed that Parrthonoxx would survive Alduin's wrath.

Farkas and Vilkas roamed the trees in search of firewood. The sweet smell of pine overwhelmed their senses. Farkas was the first to speak.

"He's not a werewolf, and he didn't have alcohol on his breath. Why was he out here naked? It's strange. And that girl, she says she's the Dragonborn of legend, which is also strange. Brother, should we trust them?" Vilkas took a deep breath, he had turned that beautiful woman into a beast. He owed her. His life, even. Because he ruined hers. Then he spoke.

"The girl, Baden, we trust. We owe her that. Well, I owe her that. Draak…" he trailed off. Draak seemed timid and shy, not the type to slit open a throat for gold. But he still didn't want to trust him. After some silence, Farkas spoke again.

"The girl is stunning, don't you think? I'm not saying I like her, but she's beautiful and strong, I watched you and her fight, and she knows how to handle herself. I think we should talk to Kodlak about letting her become a Companion when we get back." Vilkas knew Farkas had interest in the girl, he knew what his brother was thinking, because he thought the same way about her. Although, Farkas would show affection, Vilkas did not. Vilkas had interest in the girl, and wanted to see more of her, but he wasn't going after her like a loyal dog, he promised himself that. Once they gathered enough firewood they started back to where they left Baden and Draak.


	3. Chapter 3

Baden was dreaming.

She heard a sound, that of thunder, and she gazed into the eyes of this black, scaled beast. Yet she remained, for there was something hidden, something behind the icy gaze of the beast, she felt great compassion and sympathy for the beast, she could see this beast was not evil, nor blood thirsty. There was something else, something, behind blue eyes…

She woke, startled. Before her was a small campfire, cracking and popping in the frosty cold of the night.

"Baden?" she heard her name. She turned her head towards the sound, and saw Draak leaned against a tree, his eyes reflecting the flame. She sat up from the spot she was laying.

"Yes, Draak?" she responded.

"You seemed startled."

"I had a strange…dream." she replied reluctantly, not sure whether to call it a nightmare or not.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I can't find rest…my mind is everywhere." He said, then looked up to the stars.

Baden then realized how handsome Draak was. He had dark hair, and blue eyes, like the ones in her dream…but it couldn't have possibly been Draak she was dreaming about in his dragon form. Farkas stirred, and rose from his slumber.

"Draak, Baden, what's going on?" he asked.

"We were talking.." Baden replied.

"Talk quieter please…"he said as he slipped back into a doze.

Morning came, and Draak hadn't slept. Baden rose from her slumber and spoke to him.

"Did you not sleep?" she asked flatly.

"No." he replied in a flat tone as well. Why was she like that? So, flat and unemotional.

"We have to leave either way, so don't complain down the road." she said sounding harsh. _She would be beautiful if it wasn't for that harsh personality. _Draak thought. Although, he couldn't help but look at her, for she really was pleasing to the eyes. Maybe if he got to know her better, she would open up to him. Then he realized he was thinking foolishly. He was a dragon in mortal form, not a true mortal! However, he couldn't help but respect Baden.

"We're going to Whiterun, would you like to come along?" asked Farkas, the bigger of the other two men.

"I am foreign to this land, but I would like to." Draak replied, and he got up from where he sat. Baden stood as well, and they headed towards the direction Whiterun should be. Draak looked back at Baden, and that feeling that tugged at him returned. His brow furrowed in confusion. But he continued walking.

Baden lagged a little behind Draak, Farkas, and Vilkas. She watched the cold sun rise from behind the hills. She shivered. It was always cold. As they walked the well trodden path the plains turned to tall pine trees. Baden was watching Draak, when an inhuman roar pierced the silence of the evergreen forest. It was all so fast and such a blur that Baden didn't come to her senses until she saw Draak on the ground being torn to pieces. She remembered the weapons Farkas and Vilkas gave her. She drew her bow, pulled back an arrow, and then let it go. It sunk into the neck of the beast. The Sabre Cat. It turned and looked at Baden, the charged her. Baden barely had time to draw a two-handed great sword. She brought the sword down upon the cat's head and it sunk into it's skull with a sickening sound. Blood splattered on Baden's face, and she fell back, hitting the ground hard. Baden got up from where she fell and looked towards Vilkas and Farkas. They too, were fighting a Sabre Cat. _Two?!_ Baden thought in surprise. It was rare when Sabre Cats hunted together, but it happened. She looked over to where Draak laid bleeding, and rushed to his side.

"Draak? Draak!" She shook him.

"Baden…" he replied. Opening his blue eyes, then shutting them again.

"No, no, no! Draak stay awake!" She shook him again. Nothing but a moan escaped Draak's full lips. Baden began to panic. She started shaking and became dizzy. She didn't notice the large gash at her thigh until she was kneeled in a pool of blood.

After Farkas and Vilkas had slain the beast, they turned back to Baden and Draak. Farkas Saw Baden stand, and watched her walk towards him. He didn't notice something was wrong, until she came five steps away from him and collapsed. When she fell he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Baden!" He said in surprise. Vilkas came over to examine her. Farkas noticed how pale she was, the color from her lips fading. This beautiful, strong , young woman was in his arms, dying. He felt grief.

"Farkas, carry Draak. I'll carry Baden. We have to hurry!" Farkas passed Baden over to Vilkas, and he went back to Draak. Draak was still breathing. Farkas picked him up and threw him over his shoulder carefully, and they traveled as fast as they could towards Whiterun.


End file.
